Fifty Shades Alike
by Bro.com
Summary: What if Ana was just as fucked up and had a similar story to Christian's? Changing the background of the original stories to change the future. Will a CEO want a part time assistant editor and trainer? I do NOT own any of the characters or take credit for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do NOT own any of E.L. James' characters.**

**Anastasia:**

"_Come here you little shit, you know you are worth less" _

_Why can no one here my screams? Where is mommy? Wooosh! _

"_Ahhhhhh" I scream in pain. _

_I can feel the belt drawing blood. I try to make a run for it but he grabs my leg, pulling my back to him. Hitting me over and over._

Oh my God! I shoot awake, panting to catch my breath. _Holy Shit! _My clock says 2:37 am. Covered in sweat, great. It is my graduation day and I'm going to look just great.

I hop out of bed and head to the kitchen. Grabbing my favorite Breakfast Tea and mug, from Ray's, I begin brewing tea. By the time I'm finished it is 3:30 am. I might as well go for a run; it's just half an hour earlier than usual and I don't have to be at school until 9. I walk back into my room change into my best running shorts, a sports bra, my Cobalt blue sneakers (my favorite) ,and a tee shirt. I write a note to Kate saying I went for a run, grabbed my iPhone for music and left.

I jog for about an hour within my community before finding the park. I always run or exercise, it is the closest thing to 'out-running' your demons. The sun is just beginning to rise, I sit and watch as the purple, blues, pinks, and oranges are raise up higher and higher illuminating the world. Being so caught up in the trance I sat there for an hour. I jog to my gym in time for a half an hour work out.

"Hey, Steele!" Paul says as the door opens. Paul has always worked here; it's his brother's gym. I am a part time trainer/teacher. I teach kick boxing and dance.

"Hey Paul, how's your morning?" I say as the door closes. I know Paul likes me because he keeps asking me out. Other than then the eye-fucking he does, when he thinks I don't notice, he's an okay guy.

"Good, isn't today your graduation, why are you here?" What am I supposed to say, because I woke up from an nightmare of before I was adopted. Yea, right. No one has even seen the scars on my back.

"Yes, I am graduating that shouldn't stop me from working out."

"Alright but don't overdo it."

Never, ha-ha right. I have a nice body muscular wise. I have never found myself pretty, really. But I do have a nice body. Decent size boobs, fit (but not too muscular) arms, girl abs (the nice hard working ones, not the steroid ones), and long in-shape legs. I am really strong, even though I don't look like it. I can take down anyone in here probably. I love when people underestimate me, especially in kick-boxing, and they get there ass kicked by scrawny little Ana. I'm not the little defenseless girl no one wanted anymore. I have great adoptive parents, and great best friend/roommate and I can handle my own.

Today is my last week working out in this gym. Kate and I are moving to Seattle this weekend. I have to admit I'm going to miss this ratty gym. The people here are great and so are my 'students'.

After an hour long work-out with music blaring in my ears, I bid my farewells and am on my way. It is already 7am, so I have to hurry. I sprint the first 4 out of 8 miles home when I get knocked over by some guy running.

"Ahhh, Shit!" I yell as I land on my wrist. I know I sprained it. Hospital here I come!

"Shit sorry, I didn't mean to hit you!" He says. Damn! He is hot! His grey eyes make me feel like they can see through me. Copper hair that is shinning from the sun.

"Its okay" I say as I am getting up. "It's just a sprain; I'll just catch a cab to fix it." One of the things about my childhood of being beaten is that I don't feel much physical pain.

I start to walk away to hail a cab when he says

"At least let me drive you to the hospital" I turn around and there is another guy with him. He's maybe 35, ex-marine.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Let me just call someone then I can go." I dial Kate. Shit is 8:45.

"Steele where the FUCK ARE YOU!"

"Kavanaugh shut the fuck up and listen. I know we are supposed to be graduating today but I can't get my diploma. I fell on my way back from running and did something to my wrist. Can you please just grab mine for me? I'm going to the hospital."

"Steele honestly why are you so clumsy? Yes, I'll get it for you. Just because I love you."

"Thank you Kate, good luck with your speech. I'll call my dad to apologize. Bye."

"Bye."

I turn around and they are still standing there. God he is gorgeous. Maybe I can get a ride.

"You know what, do you mind giving me a ride?"

"No problem Miss . . .?"

"Steele"

Buzz-cut goes and comes back within a minute with an Audi SUV.

"I don't live around here; do you know where the hospital is?" He asks. His voice holy crap. We are so close in the car that I can smell his cologne and sweat. A delicious mix.

I say yes and give him directions. He keeps staring at me.

We make it there and I hop out. I turn around to see him walking behind me. We are still by the car when I speak.

"Thank you, Sir." He gasps. "I don't even know your name but thank you."

"My pleasure Miss Steele." He says in a sexy husky voice. Wait is he checking me out. No, why would that sex-God even double take someone like me. I turn to leave, and head into the ER. Who was that? Why didn't I ask his name? Holy shit! I just want to forget about it. I get a number to wait and call Ray. I hope I never have to see him again. His eyes felt like she could see though me. I'm too fucked up for him.

_**Christian:**_

I wake up from the same nightmare I have every night. Get up, dress for running and grab some coffee. I am in Portland for a few days. Today I am handing out diplomas. Yay! Why did I do this again?

I meet Taylor, my security, out in the lobby of my hotel. I give him a nod and we head off. We pound the street lost in our own thoughts for eight out of the ten miles we are doing. We are only a few blocks away from the hotel, but we have a car tailing us. One of our own, just in case. Just as I was thinking of which submissive I should pick I hit someone.

I look down to yell at some fucker to watch where they are doing when I see her. A Goddess. Long brown hair up in a ponytail, gorgeous blue eyes, a lean fit body with the right assets, and creamy perfect skin. She swears as she falls. She gets back up and we both apologize. I offer her a ride but she denies. Says she has to call someone. God she is beautiful. Fuck! What the fuck is wrong with me? I hear her dismiss us but we stay. She calls someone named Kavanaugh and tells her she can't make the graduation. Holy Shit! Is she a student from WSU? Kavanaugh I know that name, but from where?

She accepts our ride and Taylor fetches the car. We don't talk much because I am entranced by her beauty. She gives us directions. We arrive she thanks us and leaves to go into the hospital. During the whole time the only information I have is the last name Steele. Well Miss Steele you look promising. Her eyes though, I felt like she could see right through me. I'm too fucked up for her.

I hop back into the car dial Welch and demand a background check on a Miss Steele from WSU, petite with brown hair and blue eyes. He should get it to me in 20 minutes if he values his job.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Christian: **_

It has been four days since I have seen a certain Anastasia Steele. Welch got a report back to me within the hour. To my surprise, though, there was not much.

_Anastasia Rose Steele:_

_21 years old_

_Works part time at Clayton's Gym_

_WSU graduate of English Literature_

_4.0 GPA_

_Unknown sexual orientation_

_Unknown relationship status_

_Adopted at the age of 7 by Ray Steele and Carla Steele_

_Closed adoption_

_Ray and Carla divorced when she was 14, Carla remarried twice after to a Stephen Morton and a Robbin (Bob) Wilks_

_Ana currently lives with a Katherine Kavanaugh and is in the process of moving_

The thing that really bothers me is the lack of information from before she was adopted. Why is her file so clean? Too clean. All I_ do_ know is that I can't stop thinking of her. Those clear blue eyes, long thick soft brown hair, perfect skin as well as body. What are you doing to me Miss Steele?

_**Anastasia:**_

I haven't been able to get that God like man out of my head. It has been four days! Shouldn't this memory be gone? Part of me is thankful though, I haven't had a nightmare since because my mind is being filled with a certain Adonis.

Kate and I have moved all of our stuff from the apartment near the campus to our new Pike Market place. Kate is leaving tomorrow for Barbados and I have interviews after seeing her off. I really need to find a new job or even jobs. I have two interviews at two different publishing houses. Though I hope I get an offer from the smaller one that champions local authors, SIP.

Right now Kate and I are walking around our new neighborhood, I goggle places around here to look at. With my interviews tomorrow, possibly a job within a week, and Kate going to Barbados we needed to make a shopping trip. Kate almost always asks me to come along because I'm honest. I know what looks good on all styles of women.

After picking out four outfits for myself and countless clothe pieces for Kate we find ourselves in a Café down another block. I happened to notice a gym on the map from my phone I think I might look at that after my interviews. My biological father being in jail technically still had to pay child support, so I got money every month years ago that I saved up over the year I was being adopted. That money was saved up and I use it rarely. Today was the only occasion in years because I am in-between jobs.

"Earth to Ana!" Kate says as she snaps her fingers in front of my face nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Jesus Kate! You almost gave me a heart attack, I just was thinking."

"You certainly were distracted, look I'm sorry but are you okay? You have been having nightmares every night ,now. I know I haven't hear you much lately but that one four days ago brought _me_ to tears."

"Kate I'm fine. Honestly it's just complicated you know that. I'll tell you everything when I'm ready. I mean you already know most of it."

I love Kate like a sister but she still doesn't know everything. No one does but me. All Kate knows is that before I was adopted I was beaten and physically abused, especially with a belt gosh, because she has seen my scars. She never really understood why I was afraid to be touched until I showed her, and to be honest that wasn't that long after we met. She tried to hug me one night after a nightmare and I had a panic attack and started screaming in pain. She has respected my boundaries since.

"Okay Ana I just really care for you. You are like a sister. I worry about me being gone, there is no one to take care of you."

True, I was alone besides her. I never had a boyfriend or any other kind of relationship besides with family and friends. Nothing to personal.

"Kate I will be fine all you need to worry about is having fun for the both of us in Barbados."

I had learned how to be a great liar. But she shouldn't worry about me I can take care of myself. I spent years making sure that was true. The most fun I have is dancing, working out, cooking, singing, or reading a book for hours on end.

"Oh don't worry about that Ana; I for sure got that covered." And like that we were out of the deep end.

The conversation ebbed and flowed easily for hours. At six we make our way home where I begin making dinner. It's kind of a tradition, if Kate is going to be gone for more than three days at a time I have to cook a homemade meal of her choice that night. Tonight she chose my lasagna. I finish and place the pate in front of her while she is watching crap TV. Normal is nice.

"God Ana I really think you should consider being a chef. Your food is SO DAMN AMAZING!" she gushes.

I taught myself after watching countless Food Network shows, Carla never saw a reason and ray could have lived off of toast and take out if it wasn't for me.

"Kate you know it's just a hobby, I don't like it enough to actually pursue it." That was the truth.

I told myself once I go adopted I would make myself the best person I could be. And I did, for the most part.

We finished eating washed the plates watched TV for an hour and were both in bed by nine p.m.

Kate had a 5 am flight to Miami where she would meet her brother Ethan and would fly to Barbados together. That meant we had to be at the airport no later than 3:30 a.m. That night I dream of gray eyes and a gorgeous man.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: Thank you for the reviews! I have to juggle a few things at once so I will try to update every other day. Timing in this story is a little different. If this bothers you imagine that they had an early graduation. Also, some things are made up so bear with me. If you have any ideas you would like me to write about whether it's for a chapter or another story PM me. It may be a slow star but hang in with me. I'm going to try and do a few more chapters this weekend.**_

_**Anastasia:**_

It is 4:45 a.m. and I am sitting at the Seattle International Airport waiting for them to call Kate's flight.

"Ana please call me if you need anything, and I mean anything, I love you see you in 16 days."

She gives me a hug and turns away. Halfway to the plane she looks over her shoulder and says "Good luck Steele." I just smile shyly at her.

With that I am off to my interviews. Kate is letting me use her Mercedes while she is away, so it only takes twenty minutes to get to the building.

The interview went well, but it is a larger company than I would prefer. So I hope the next interview will go even better. I arrive at SIP with ten minutes to spare. When I walk in I'm greeted by the receptionist Claire. She has a bohemian feel to her.

"Jack will be a few more minutes; may I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you."

I wait for about five minutes thinking about Kate's interview tips, when a woman with her dark brown hair in professional chignon greets me.

"Hello Anastasia, My name is Elizabeth head of HR."

"How do you do?"

We shake hands and she directs me to a conference room where a man already sits at the head of the table he stands up and reaches for my hand.

"Hello you must be Anastasia I'm Jack Hyde."

His eyes travel up my body, I'm wearing a new gray pencil skirt and white blouse with black pumps. He has his red hair in a pony tail and is wearing stone gray chinos and a blue shirt. There is a weird vibe that he gives off. We start the interview, he gives me a few questions and I give well (unseeingly) rehearsed answers. When we finish I definitely can tell he is cocky and gets everything he wants. Well, that is going to change.

When I get home I decide to go for a run to clear my head. My Phone rings. I got the job! I'm going to run to that gym about 6 miles away. Half way there I feel a pull. There is no one around me; it was a feeling that I can't comprehend. I shake it off and start running the last three miles to Claude's Gym. I arrive not even winded.

"Welcome to Claude's how may I assist you." A woman at the front desk asks me.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could sign up for a membership, and if you are in need of a part-time personal trainer?"

"Here are the membership forms I'll let you fill out, let me get my brother about the trainer." She hands me papers and turns to leave. I finish filing out the papers as she comes back with a man. He is about 6'1'' and has short black dreads; his skin is a light/semi-dark brown that matches his eyes. I have to admit he is attractive, but I'm not interested.

"Hello my name is Claude, my sister says you would like to be trainer, what experience have you had?" He asks almost in disbelief.

"Hi my name is Ana; I have been a trainer for four years at Clayton's gym in Portland. I also do kickboxing and dance." I look him straight in the eye showing him that I am not intimidated.

"Wow, yes I think we could work something out, what times could you work?"

"I just got an 8 to 5 job, I was thinking I could do every other day for two hours or so after and if you want me on weekends I'm sure I could work with that." I know it is only a few hours but everything helps, and I love working out and reading.

"I think that could work, when could you start?"

"I start my new job on Monday so how about then?" We figure out the rest of the information he needs and I start jogging back home. It is only 4pm when I arrive home so I start unpacking. Everything is unpacked in 3 hours when I go to sleep with a smile on my face.

_**Christian:**_

"Ros, I'm off early, call me if any problems come up with the SIP purchase."

It is only 2:30 pm. Taylor sees me coming and opens my car door.

"Where to sir?"

"Take me back to Escala, and then I'm going for a run." She nods and drives to Escala in silence.

He drops me off at the lobby door to park the car. I go to my room and change into some running shorts and a sweatshirt. Taylor meets me in the lobby with his running clothes on and we make our way to the lobby floor in silence. This is the kind of silence I like. We decide on the 8 mile course. It is the day to consider keeping Courtney as my submissive. We have been in a BDSM contract for three months, don't get me wrong she is fulfilling but not as much as I like. I still can't get my thoughts form Miss Steele. At that moment I stop suddenly. I feel a certain pull that makes me stop.

"Are you alright Sir?"

I look around. I catch the sight to familiar brunette hair barely held in a pony tail running down the street. I blink and she is gone. What the hell? Is my mind playing tricks on me?

"I'm fine, Taylor." We fish our circuit back at Escala. I'm shocked to see Elena and Courtney talking at the breakfast bar. I keep my face emotionless as I walk towards them. They both look down my body before Courtney remembers herself and stairs at the ground,

"Courtney go wait in my office." I say with my emotionless Dom voice. I watch her walk away then turn back to Elena.

"What do you want Elena, I'm kind of busy?"

She looks shocked from the venom of my words but quickly hides it and stands up. She closes the distance and just stares at me, trying to intimidate me but I do the same thing back.

"Christian," she is the first to break the silence. "How dare you speak to me like that, and what did she do wrong? I thought you were pleased with her?" She motions to my study.

"Elena, I'm just not pleased with her _anymore, _I have had a long day and I would like you to stop the search for a new submissive. I am going to do dismiss Courtney. When I come back I expect you gone."

I turn and leave before she can do anything, she just stands there shocked. Ha, suck it up. I walk in my study close the door and sit at my desk, acting like I am ignoring her.

"Sit down Courtney." I motion to the chair in front of my desk. "You may look at me and speak to me when asked a question. Good?" she replies with a "Yes, Sir."

"Courtney, it has been three months and our contract is no longer in action. I will ask you to have all of your stuff out of your room in a day. Consider the contract null and void, you may go." I turn away when she says.

"Since the contract is no longer in progress I will have my stuff out as soon as possible. I apologize for not pleasing you Sir. No hard feelings. Goodbye."

Well fuck me! That was the easiest it has ever been to let a submissive go. I have a feeling that can't be the end of this.

I go to bed confused. What have you done to me Anastasia? We haven't even had a real conversation and I'm changing for you. What the fuck?! I have no nightmares that night only dreams of crystal blue eyes and blushing cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: I don't box; just imagine it went like this. I don't know the rules, sorry. I think I'm just going to combine wrestling with the boxing. Ana is a little more brave in this story but still really shy.**_

_**Anastasia:**_

I wake up at 7 a.m. covered in sweat, another nightmare. I just hope that the two jobs I have will distract myself enough. I hop in the shower for ten minutes and spend another 15 drying my hair perfectly, so it is in natural waves down my back all the way under my breasts. I grab a yogurt parfait from the fridge, eat then brush my teeth. I decide to wear a black pencil skirt, white blouse and black heels. The heels are courtesy of Kate's closet. We usually share everything, but I am little smaller through my lack of much hips. Flaunt what you got right? I arrive at SIP with five minutes to spare.

"Ana, can you please summarize theses manuscripts and file them?"

He hands me five manuscripts while I look at him in shock. That will take me days not hours. He chuckles,

"The first chapters."

I let out a relieved smile and turn to my desk to start. I concentrate on doing this job really well; I want to succeed in this. Around lunch Jack asks me to get him a coffee and pastrami on rye from the deli down the block. I make it back with both in fifteen minutes. He sends me on my 45 minute lunch break.

I head over to the Starbucks across the street to order banana bread and a Grande green tea. I love green tea and English breakfast tea; I am not keen on coffee. I have tried to push the thought of Bronze (that's my nickname for the Adonis that sprained my wrist, which by the way I got the wrist guard of yesterday). There was just a pull there and an electric current that I felt when he helped me up. He was way out of my league I should just let the thought go. I realize I have a few minutes to get back and start making my way back to SIP. I have gotten jack a total of four coffees today.

Today is Friday, over the week Jack has been getting a little too personal. I know how to stay away though. Today, besides the end of my first week at SIP, is the third day of being a personal trainer. The people I train are mainly girls, but I have sparred with a few men including Claude. Not to mention that I beat his ass. He has given me high praises, saying that he did not suspect that and that I was more fun the guys he usually trains, who believe one day a week of kickboxing will save their beer bellies. Wrong! You have to work to get what you want, I firmly believe in that. I strive to succeed in everything for a reason.

I Finish my job at SIP and start packing up. Jack comes in and sits at my desk. Too close for my liking.

"Can I help you Jack, I'm about to head off."

"I wanted to congratulate you on a great week. I am glad you decided to work here. Anyhow I was wondering if you would like to get drinks at the bar across the street in celebration." I can see the look in his eyes, he doesn't just want drinks. I need to try and distance myself from him. I can tell he is bad news.

"Sorry Jack but I have another thing I have to attend to tonight." I Get up grab my purse and start walking. He catches up to me and opens the door for me.

"Thank you." I say to be polite.

"No problem drinks another time then." He places a hand on my back, making me jump in pain and start speed walking to the car. I am usually good at telling when someone is going to touch me but I was more worried about him saying something inappropriate. I make it to the car and breathe deeply trying to calm down. I just drive for a few minutes and get out of the car. I'm outside of Claude's gym. I grab my gym bag from the backseat and walk. Claude is at the reception desk talking to his sister when he looks up.

"Steele I don't think I will ever get used to you in work attire versus sweaty gym clothes." I let out a laugh, but it's true. "By the way you don't have anyone today, your girl canceled today; I was thinking you could spar with one of my guys later. I know never to get my ass handed to me again, that doesn't mean they don't." We laugh.

"Alright Bastille, just come and get me when you want me I'll probably be on the treadmill doing marathon training."

"That bad of a day huh?"

"My boss is creeping me out, I just need to think. See you later." With that I head to the Women's locker room to change into a sports bra, tee-shirt, running shorts, and my bright coral running shoes. I start running for an hour when Alejandro tells me Claude wants me.

I wipe off the sweat as much as possible and go to the ring. When I see the back of who I'm fighting, I stop in my tracks. Bronze?

_**Christian:**_

Today has been hell. I can't go home to work off my frustrations with a sub. Why did I let her go again? Ah yes, Miss Steele. The SIP purchase will be final in two weeks which is good. The bad thing is Mia keeps calling me; the Taiwan company is dragging their heels and asking for more money. I mean hell they should be thanking me for saving their asses not fucking asking me for more. I call Claude to set up a long session he agrees and I tell him I'll be there at 6:30. I walk in with my gym bag and head to the Men's locker room to change into sweatpants and a tee shirt. Claude meets me in the ring. We spar for about forty-five minutes, not nearly enough.

"Hell Christian why are you so pissy today. You need to concentrate. Look maybe you need to try a different sparring partner for a few minutes. I have the best person in mind." He turns to a guy next to the ring watching us. I think his name in Alejandro. "Alejandro can you go get Steele?" The guy looks surprised and turns to me. There is a little bit of intimidation in his eyes from the name Steele and pity for me.

"Good luck man."He says with a chuckle before he leaves.

A few guys gather around the ring when they hear the name Steele, including Taylor. But he is only doing that for safety reasons. You know just in case someone does something. Claude turns to me and smiles before wishing me luck and hopping out of the ring leaving me standing there. I have to admit I'm getting a little worried but don't show it. My breathing hitches when I see her. Anastasia Steele. Holy fuck Steele, that's who I'm fighting! She looks surprised to see me.

_**Anastasia:**_

Here he is standing in front of me.

"Bronze?" I say. He turns to me.

"Actually it's Christian." He has surprise and humor in his eyes. I turn to Claude. When he speaks.

"You two know each other?"Claude asks.

I chuckle. "Not quite, I ran into while running home a while back and sprained my wrist. He drove me to the Hospital. I didn't even know his name until now."

"Well Ana this is who you are fighting." Holy shit!

I hop into the ring, just me and him. I act calm when I am anything but. Good thing I can usually control my facial expressions. Damn he is HOT! How can anyone be this beautiful? I begin talking.

"Okay Christian, here are the rules." I speak with authority, but not cockiness. "No hair pulling, no touching my back without the shirt as a barrier. If there is blood or one of us gets hurt we end immediately and fight me as an equal not a woman. Okay?" Damn he really is attractive; I feel an unknown pull in my lower abdomen.

"Okay Miss Steele, same with the back and chest thing as you for me."

Wow really? "Deal." I turn to Claude. "Claude you ref." He chuckles before saying "Yes, ma'am." With a mock salute. I glare at him then giggle and shake my head in amusement. I get my hands wrapped and shake hands with Christian. There is still that electric shock feeling. I think he felt it too because his eyes widened.

We get into our stances and Claude announces "Go!"

We mess around a little before he makes the first move of attempting to kick the side of my leg, I back away in time. He tries to punch me but I block it after noticing the foot on the side he is going to punch with steps an inch out to gather power. I use this observation to my advantage. He tries for a few punches all blocked by me, I'm wearing him out. He goes for a kick but I block it and grab his side stepping one foot behind his leg and pull down forcing him to roll off my back to the ground. There is no doubt we have been fighting for a few minutes. Before I know it I am on the ground. I have my knees bent but he is straddling me with his hands on the side of my head. His face is merely millimeters away; I really want to kiss him. What the fuck! Did I just think that? I get angry at myself for thinking that I simultaneously bring my hands through his arms and put my heels on the inside of his calves, like they taught me in self defense. I 'pull' both making him drop on my body, I seize his moment of weakness. I roll him over he is on his stomach now with my arm around his neck slightly pulling up. He can't get out of this position. I know I won. I still have him in this position for a few seconds before I flip my hair so I can whisper in his ear. Seductively as possible I whisper "Tap out". I hear him moan slightly before tapping out. Claude gets up in the ring, while everyone is silent with shocked faces. Claude grabs my hand and raises it above my head "Winner."

I get out the ring and go get some water. Damn he is a good fighter! He comes up behind me and places a hand on my back.

"Ana!" he yells as I run off.

I start hyperventilating and run to the locker room. No one touches me. The memories flash before my eyes but most of all I'm confused. When he put his hand on my back I didn't feel pain like I normally would. What have you done to me Christian?

_**Christian:**_

Holy fuck she is beautiful! She is perfect. Even though I just had my ass handed to me by her I find her challenging personality quite attractive. I am used to having submissives but there is something about her that I can't stay away from. I see her go to the water fountain and follow her. I come up behind her and place a hand on her back my instinct, I immediately regret it. She spins around quickly with pain in her eyes as well as confusion. I yell for her to comeback but she is already in the locker room. What was that about, and then I remember her rules. Is she afraid of being touched? I wait in the chairs by the front door with Taylor waiting for her to come out. Taylor can't get the smirk off of his face, no doubt about the match. Ana comes out in a pencil skirt, blouse, heels, and her hair is in a slightly damp bun. Probably from a shower. She looks REALLY good! I changed the day I saw her, maybe I CAN have a normal relationship. But will she accept me with all my fucked upness?

"Miss Steele." She stops and looks at me.

"Please call me Ana. I was just going to head out if you'll excuse me." I grab her arm and she turns around. Okay arms are a safe zone.

"Wait Ana, I just wanted to say congrats on winning the fight and to ask you to have dinner with me." She looks utterly shocked.

"Ummm" She stutters "I can't tonight sorry." She turns to leave again. I can't let her go again.

"Tomorrow?" She smiles shyly. I am determined to not let her slip through my fingers so easily.

"You aren't going to let me say no are you?" She asks with a small smirk.

"No Miss Steele I won't."

"Fine Tomorrow. Can I see your phone?" She blushes through the whole conversation and bites her lip. Damn that does things to me. She takes my phone and programs in her number. She seems really shy.

"I'll text you the address, see you tomorrow Ana." She smiles shyly while biting her lip and blushes before she leaves. I turn around with a grin on my face to a smirking Taylor. That must have been the most normal pursuit of a women I have ever done. What is happening to me? I make a note to call Flynn before I go to bed. That night I don't have nightmares only dreams of blue eyes and lip biting. God I want to bite that lip!


End file.
